Existing arrows and crossbow bolts (collectively, “bolt” or “bolts”) are usually offered in a variety of differing dimensions. Such bolts are often configured with a bore at the distal end of the bolt shaft that is adapted to receive a nock. Bolts are usually made available in different sizes and shapes; for that reason, the dimensions of the internal bore of each bolt into which a nock may be fitted may differ from those of other bolts. As such, each bolt of a specific dimension generally requires a corresponding nock that is dimensioned so that it is properly received into the bolt bore, and whose insertion into the bore results in a properly balanced bolt.
The design, manufacture and marketing of nocks of differing sizes to accommodate differently dimensioned bolts of, for example, a product line, is inefficient, expensive and time-consuming. There is thus a need for a nock that may be used with bolts of differing dimensions, but that results in a properly balanced bolt when used with each differently dimensioned bolt.